I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of radar reflector devices for radar testing. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a wire-guided, reusable, low cost, variable velocity, low mass rocket assembly for use in ground truthing tests for radar tracking and ranging systems
II. Discussion of the Background
An often used prior art method of radar testing requires the simultaneous use of multiple rocket motors mounted concentrically around a guide wire which necessitated the fabrication and use of elaborate wire riders. Very lengthy reload times were experienced with these heavy and relatively complicated prior art systems. Further, the prior art rocket models were difficult to stop on a guide cable. The significant weight or mass of these prior art models resulted in relatively high amounts of kinetic energy being realized at peak velocities which necessitated the construction of elaborate bungie-type stop mechanisms. Still further, the quantity of parts required for prior art systems resulted in significant material costs.
Thus, a clear need was present for a low-cost, time efficient, high velocity high-radar return rocket powered sensor target assembly.